Happy New Year, Hogwarts!
by HogwartsGryffindorWitch62442
Summary: Fred and George Weasley stayed at Hogwarts during the holiday. Who knows what kind of mischief they willl get themselves into?


Fred and George Weasley, third year students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, were spending this year's Christmas holiday at Hogwarts this year, along with their brothers Percy and Ron, because their parents went to Romania to visit their brother Charlie. That was their first Christmas and New Year they didn't spend at home, at the Burrow, with their entire family. They didn't really mind that, as there was never boring at Hogwarts. Although most of their schoolmates were gone for the holiday, so they didn't have many people around to try their newest inventions on, they were not bored. There was always Percy to make fun of, and Ron and Harry to have a snowball fight with, and a lot of possibilities to invent new ways to prank their schoolmates when they come back to school. Not to mention the professors who stayed at Hogwarts for the holiday and were a brilliant target…

It was on Christmas Eve when they got an idea about what they were going to do on the New Year's Eve. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, in the comfortable armchairs by the fire, along with Harry and Ron, eating great amounts of chocolate and other sweets, which are really delicious, but have the tendency to make you sick if you eat too much of them. But they would worry about that later. However, they were enjoying themselves and talking and laughing when Harry suddenly asked the question no one knew the answer to.

"Hey, guys, what do you think the professors are doing right now? Or on the New Year's Eve?"

"That, Mr Potter, is a question we would really like to know the answer to," answered George. "Maybe we could join them if they had a party…" continued Fred, only half joking. And so, they got the idea… They knew what they would be doing on New Year 's Eve. And later that night, when they were hugging the toilet due to eating a bit too much chocolate, they decided they didn't want their plan to involve vomiting, at least not on their part.

So, the New Year's Eve came. They had dinner together with the other students and professors who stayed at Hogwarts during the Holiday. After that, they went to their room to prepare for the operation Happy New Year. They took the Maraunder's Map and other necessary equipment and left the Gryffindor tower. They carefully headed towards the Staff room after making sure all of the professors were there. They managed to reach their destination without getting in trouble. They were, after all, experienced troublemakers. They started preparing the surprise for their professors. When it was all set, they sent the owl they…borrowed…from their dear brother, Percy, to deliver a message to professor McGonagall.

Minerva McGonagall was sitting in the staff room drinking firewhiskey and enjoying the party. All of her colleagues who stayed at Hogwarts were there, even Snape. She had to admit, Dumbledore knew how to throw a party. Suddenly, she heard an owl tapping at the window. She recognised it as Percy Weasley's owl. He was a Gryffindor prefect and he often contacted it by owl if there were any problems with the students. He was quite annoying sometimes, actually. She would never admit that, but she knew no one can expect students not break any rules from time to time. It was the normal thing to do, it is impossible to always follow the stupid rules. In fact, she really liked to remember the times when she was in their place, trying to break the rules without getting caught. But, once Percy alerted her of the problem, she couldn't just stand buy, even if she didn't think it was a crime to run in the corridors, break into the kitchens, break the curfew and other minor misdoings that Percy Weasley thought they were serious crimes. She let the owl in and opened the letter.

_Dear Professor Mcgonagall,_

_Some students decided to have a party in the great hall. They show complete disregard towards school rules and it is my belief that they should be prevented from doing so. However, the have also shown disrespect towards me when I warned them about breaking the rules, so I am politely asking you for help. I apologize for interrupting your evening. _

_With great respect,_

_Percy Weasley, the Gryffindor prefect _

Professor McGonagall sighed. Why couldn't he just relax for a bit and try not to be the party breaker everyone knew him as? Hell, he was even worse than Severus. Although, she had to admit, she and Severus had the same problem. They didn't want to be the boring and stern party breakers when they were with their friends, but they could never let the students see then as anything else than that. She looked at the letter again. The handwriting was a bit strange, a bit more messy than usual, but the letter was written in his style. It was probably written in a hurry – not many people had that annoying style of writing. McGonagall reluctantly put her glass down and stood up to check on her students. She was already feeling a bit dizzy from all the firewhiskey she had drunk, and it wasn't even midnight yet. In fact, it was ten minutes until the New Year started. She had to hurry, she didn't want to miss the countdown with her friends.

And then it happened. When she opened the door of the staff room, she almost had a heart attack. As she opened the door, a set of fireworks started. Everyone in the room stopped to watch it.

It was absolutely magnificent, something none of them remembered ever seeing before. It lasted for about ten minutes and just as the clock striked midnight, the magical fireworks formed an inscription that said: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

McGonagall knew the moment she opened the door that Percy was not the one who sent that message. And, after a toast with her colleagues, when they finally had the chance to discuss the surprise firework (with those who weren't completely drunk yet, of course) they found out that it wasn't the work of any of the professors. They all could think of only two certain students that had the courage, will and knowledge to do such a thing.

"One hundred points to Gryffindor," said professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape in unison. Yes, even Snape. In fact, those two professors and the Headmaster decided to reward Fred and George Weasley in a very special way.

Fred and George Weasley never dared to dream about something that they got the next morning.

_Dear Mr Weasleys,_

_if you ever decide to do something like that again, or invent a new way for getting in trouble, or a new prank, or a device intended for such purposes…_

_Remember that we are here for you if you need any help._

_Thank you and Happy new year,_

_Professors of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft any Wizardry_

_P.S. You copied Percy's style of writing brilliantly._

_P.P.S. No, all of us are not completely drunk yet._

_P.P.P.S. Professor Snape wants to specifically thank you and tell you're brilliant._

_P.P.P.P.S. If you ever mention anything from this letter to anyone, you will be expelled._

Fred and George smiled. They never expected that, but the outcome was perfect.

"Happy new year, Gred," said one (who knows which one) of the twins.

"Happy new year, Forge," said the other.

A/N: I wish you all a very happy new year. This is a oneshot but if you think I should continue it, let me know. Ideas are also welcome. I think you realized that by now, but anyway, I am not J.K. Rowling I just like to hang out with Gred, Forge, Harry, Hermione and the company. Also, I apologize for all mistakes, I am not, unfortunately, a native speaker of English.

Please, review ;-)


End file.
